geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Cardian
Cardians are monsters summoned by Siobhan in YouTube Poop RPG: The Quest for YouTube, and later to be summoned by Zevahn in Lunarosse. These creatures come from simple cards and have proven to be quite dangerous. The name is derived from both "card" and "guardian." It's possible for a Cardian to merge with a human or any living creature as long as the caster directs its power at that particular target. Cardians in Quest for YouTube Black Spade Black Spade was the very first Cardian Link and his team face in Koridai in the Toyku Lighthouse. Despite its appearance, it wasn't as strong as Siobhan made it out to be. It was quickly destroyed by the heroes. Spade Dragon The Spade Dragon is the product of a Gleeok merged with a Cardian. Though it doesn't have its multiple heads like its predecessor, it proves to be a worthy opponent. Link and his team fought this creature at Spearfish Falls trying to defend the Fairies. Goronu : main article: Goronu Harlequin : main article: Harlequin Militron : main article: Militron Glutko : main article: Glutko Lupay : main article:'' Lupay'' Ganon : main article: Ganon Dark Link : main article: Dark Link The Evil King : main article: Evil King Knight of Diamonds The Knight of Diamonds is a fiery-type of Cardian used commonly in the Real World. It first appears in a pack of three during Tommy Wiseau's birthday party. Fire attacks are useless on these creatures, but ice is a different story. Club Mistress The Club Mistress is a humanoid female Cardian carrying a hammer. It too appeared during Tommy Wiseau's birthday bash. This creature hits hard and must be dealt with immediately. Spade Sorceress The Spade Sorceress is a magical-type of Cardian in the form of a woman in black clothing. Her dark magic is extremely dangerous, making her an opponent to be worried about. She first appears during Tommy Wiseau's birthday party. All types of magic are useless against her except Light attacks. Physical attacks are recommended. Spirit of the Heart The Spirit of the Heart is a ghost-type Cardian depicted as a red robed floating figure with a white mask. Physical attacks are useless against it, while magic attacks of all kinds are most effective. It first appears during Tommy Wiseau's birthday party. Unlike other Cardians, this one focuses more status ailments than anything else. Queen of Hearts The Queen of Hearts is a humanoid-type Cardian in the form of a blond woman with red eyes and red dress. Siobhan merged this particular creature with that of Lisa after she confessed of her disloyalty to Tommy Wiseau. Her main form of attack is trying to get the party members to fall in love with her while she blasted them with fire, ice, and the Corrupt Beam. When she was defeated, Lisa was restored to her normal self. Siobhan-Joker : main article: Siobhan Royal Flush The Royal Flush was to be Siobhan's ultimate Cardian to use against the YouTube Poop Unification Squad, but was constantly stopped from summoning it by the Irate Gamer. As the name implies, its an amalgamation of different Cardians into one. It makes its appearance in the Hulk Hogan Cup of Mutant Rampage Bodyslam. It uses dark magic, lightning magic, telekinesis, and has super strength. Had Siobhan summoned this in the Real World, chances were that Anonymous would've won the war early. Cardians in Lunarosse Like in Quest for YouTube, the Cardians are divided into four categories: Spade Class *'''Spade Rat - An ordinary rat roaming the sewers under Lunarosse Castle. They possess a poisonous bite. A large colony exists as a boss fight. *'Shadow Hound' - A hound made entirely of shadow. It possesses a poisonous bite and lightning magic. *'Black Rogue' - A shadowy humanoid that uses knives as weapons. It uses the Wind of Sleep during battles. *'Spadille' - A black humanoid creature with close to four or five black snakes emerging from its back. Aside from its snake appendages, it possesses a poisonous sword and uses dark magic to steal health. Marina uses this on Mt. Loptr. *'Banshee' - A black spirit with a scream that could send one to death. *'Puppet Master' - A humanoid magic user who possesses dark magic and can hypnotize others to its will. *'Adonael' - An angel with golden wings and maroon armor. Equipped with a poisonous sword and light magic. *'Gzrel' - A green skinned angel with four purple wings. Uses light magic and stat boosting abilities. Heart Class *'Ifryt' - A red horned demon of fire. Marina uses this in Sherwood Village. *'Swift Flame' - A spirit of fire with great speed. *'Chaos Lady' - A pink wisp spirit with lightning magic. *'Night Weaver' - A female shadow spirit that can drain the life from her victims. Usually paired with Dire Clowns. *'Bloody Mary' - A female humanoid creature that hides within mirrors. Uses powerful spells for combat. *'Osmadiel' - A female angel with indigo wings. Uses strong light magic and a poisonous dagger. Diamond Class *'Zhuque' - A golden phoenix. Being within its range can ignite anything. Abel uses this in Sherwood Village. *'Juggernaut' - A red muscular golem. It could possibly crush a mountain with its bare hands. *'Dire Clown' - A clown-like puppet usually paired with Night Weaver. Uses dark, fire, and ice magic. *'Kettu' - A humanoid jackal creature with the power of illusion. Possesses strong spells and a deadly breath attack. *'Jeduthun' - An angel clad in red armor and four red wings. Uses a spear and light magic. Club Class *'Huntress' - A female humanoid with immense strength. Aside from her bow and arrow, she uses fire and lightning magic. *'Boss Gobby' - A miniature black demon. Uses a poisoned knife, lightning, fire, and water magic. *'Almon' - A blue fishman demon with incredible strength. *'Marionette' - A black puppet usually paired with the Puppet Master. Aside from poison, it can send its victims into slumber and has secret arrow compartments. *'Rogziel' - An angel with blue wings and blue armor. Uses a sword and light magic. Unidentified Class *'Amalgamation' - A combination of Spadille, Ifryt, and Zhuque created by Zevahn. Can use all of the Cardians' abilities to its favor. Joker Class *'Joker' - A very dangerous Cardian that can only be used on a living person. Can manipulate darkness and other elements before undergoing numerous transformations. Cardians in Last Word Cardians have been made official in the RPG Maker VX Ace game, Last Word. Unlike the Cardians from the previous two games where they were monster servants, they are now a type of Job Class players can choose in this MMORPG environment. Those who choose it can use cards as weapons and can summon monsters. It's dubbed one of the worst classes in the game by players, but others might think differently. Three of the main Cardians in the game are as listed: *Cipher *Twist *Alice Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Video Game Category:Villains Category:NPC Category:Characters in Last Word Category:Characters in Lunarosse